Let it Go
by taylorlin1234
Summary: Akihito decided to treat Asami to his first public movie theater date. AsamixAkihito one-shot.


**Hi! New fic for you all. Um so I deleted my last fic for Finder because: 1. I didn't like it. And 2. This one-shot I'm writing was the only reason I started this fic xD Enjoy it guys!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing and all belongs to Yamane-sensei. (Thank God she exists! XD)

Akihito awoke with a start. He felt a slight chill running down his naked body as he looked over to where Asami had rolled over to his other side in his sleep, leaving the curled up Akihito, shivering and seeking body heat. Since he was already awake, he gently rolled out of the bed and headed to the shower. His lower back was particularly sore after last night's antics..

After every love-making session, Akihito felt rather grimy and dirty, so the hot water that beaded and rolled down his sore back was welcome. Letting the water just pound and relax his muscles, Akihito let out a sigh. Asami had been different lately, so Akihito decided to treat him on a date. He settled on the new animated Disney movie, Frozen.

When Akihito had questioned Asami about having ever been to a theater, Asami had just scoffed and said no. Of course, Akihito being the way he was, dressed down Asami as best he could and drug him out to see a movie. Also, being Akihito, he didn't pick an action-packed thriller or a horror movie, much to Asami's dismay, but rather a colorful, animated, musical, Disney movie.

Akihito sighed again in the shower, realizing how dumb he was. But, Dammit! He had been waiting for this new movie to come out and couldn't pass up the chance to see it!

He shook his head and huffed indigently. He knew Asami hated every minute of the movie and was probably dying inside of embarrassment, but he knew what he was getting into when he let Akihito choose!

Smiling to himself, Akihito began singing the song "Let it Go" from the movie. It had become his all time favorite song and was so catchy. Plus, the lyrics kind of matched his mood about Asami. His soft singing suddenly broke into loud bursts of song, as he totally forgot about his peacefully sleeping lover in the other room.

**––––––––––––––––––––-–––––––––––-–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

Asami had felt Akihito slip out of the bed, but was simply too tired to move and snag him back. He had been so damn busy with work lately that he had begun neglecting Akihito, simply coming home late into the night and collapsing on the bed next to Aki, exhausted. When he made mention of having some time off, Akihito had insisted that they go on a proper date. He even wanted to treat Asami. Internally, Asami had chuckled, since Akihito's bank funds were rather, insubstantial, he knew the date wasn't going to be overly fancy. Little did he realize he was going to be dragged to a stupid, child's movie.  
All in all, the movie wasn't so bad, because Asami simply took the time to enjoy Akihito's facial expressions as he delighted over the movie like the other children in the theater. Many of the young mothers gaped at Asami, although he did his best to dress down and not stand out so much. However, he didn't mind, for all he could see was Akihito's joy at bringing Asami to his first public movie.

Suddenly, Akihito's bright voice bellowed out from the washroom, startling Asami out of his reverie. Stretching, Asami decided to surprise his little Akihito in the shower.

**–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––-––––––––––––––––––**

"Let it go, let it go! Can't hold me back anymore! Let it go, let it goo! Turn away and slam the doo-CHRIST!" Akihito sputtered as his shower door was opened more forcefully than necessary by Asami, startling the daylights out of him.

"Jesus, what the hell Asami! You can't just barge in like that! You scared the shit out of me!" Akihito growled, glaring at Asami. Asami just chuckled and stepped into the large shower with Akihito. Somewhat dumbfounded, Akihito simply moved out of the way as Asami stepped into the hot water and began to wash himself.

Akihito could feel his eyes wandering as the soap slid seductively down Asami's middle, moving gently over the ridges of his abs and down his hips. A blush crept up his cheeks and from the smirk on Asami's face, he was aware of Akihito's stare.

Golden eyes met Akihito's hazel ones and what surprised Akihito was Asami grabbed the soap and poured some into his hands, then knelt gently next to Akihito and began massaging his body with soap and his large hands.

Moaning slightly, Akihito melted under the hands that knew his body so well. Asami gently rubbed away all the soreness of last night with his hands and the heat of aching muscles was replaced with a longing heat Akihito was all too familiar with.

A soft snort came from Asami as Akihito's body began to perk up from his touches. Smirking, Asami's soapy hands moved over Akihito's firm belly and down towards his erection.

Akihito grabbed his hands and smiled seductively at Asami.

"Allow me."

Standing back up, Akihito and Asami traded positions as Akihito knelt down on the slick tile. He took Asami into his mouth began working away. He gently glanced up through his eyelashes to see Asami. His body was tight, coiled and ready and Akihito could tell as all his muscles stood out even more with the sheen of water on them. Asami's hair was plastered to his face and skin with water and the sight was almost to much for Aki. He moaned around Asami's cock, with in turn caused Asami to hitch his breath. Akihito's other hand snaked down to his own soapy member and he began to work on both at the same time. While Akihito wasn't surprised at his own quick climax, he was surprised at how fast Asami came as well. Smiling, Akihito wiped his mouth and stepped back into the water to rinse himself. Asami did the same.

When the two were finished, the both sat on Asami's bed drying off with big bath towels. Akihito finished and stepped over to help Asami.

"Was that song you were belting this morning from that movie we saw?" Asami asked as he lit up a cigarette.

Akihito blushed as he remembered his powerful singing earlier.

"Yeah, it was my favorite one. Oh, by the way, I don think I ever thanked you for coming out with me. I didn't know if you'd like going on such cheap date.."

Asami pulled Akihito down and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"If taking you to an animated movie makes our sex life better, I'm all for it." Asami smirked again as Akihito's turned red as a cherry and he slapped the man on the arm.

Asami grabbed Akihito and playfully threw him on the bed.

"Though, maybe next time we should skip the G rated movies and go for something a little racier.." An exasperated "Hmph" was all he got from Akihito as his lover brought him down for another passionate kiss.

**There. All done. Umm so sorry I threw the movie Frozen in there..I literally had too. I've seen the movie 4 times..I think I'm the one with an obsession. ^.^ anyway! I really just wanted to write a sexy shower scene because I ALWAYS picture Asami in the shower and in the manga, those are my favorite drawing of him all next and sexy and wet! *drool* Also, sorry if Asami is a little OOC but it kinda happened that way with this bit of fluff. Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


End file.
